(y)Our Reality
by FCmania
Summary: After spending such a long time separated by a screen, Monika is able to cross over into real life to finally give you her love, like she's always wanted. However, love is small compared to the other requirements of life.
1. Day 1: Emergence

"Did it work?"

After a series of blinding flashes and incomprehensible sounds, Monika emerged from your computer monitor, standing in full physical presence in front of your desk. You were sitting on your bed, across from your monitor as you plugged your ears and clenched your eyes shut.

After slowly opening your eyes, you were able to take in Monika's form. You couldn't believe it. She was finally real.

"Yeah, it worked..."

Monika stood idly, but her face went pale within seconds, her legs also shaking as she fell to the ground.

"Monika!"

You rushed to her, knelt next to her, and then gently held her in your arms, letting Monika's head rest on one arm, the other supporting her abdomen. Her body felt cold, trembling under your touch as she started to breathe heavily.

This didn't surprise you.

Before this, Monika existed as just lines of code and png files. She couldn't handle all of the new sensations of a physical reality; your reality.

"Anon..."

She tried to retain the mature, collected tone within her voice, but to no avail.

"I... I think I'm scared..."

You paused, staring at her emerald eyes as they began to glisten with tears.

"Me too..."

You stood up, holding Monika in your arms while

met with no protest. She was relatively dense in weight, but mostly due to the fact that you've never handled someone in this manner. It felt as if you were carrying a full-grown adult, but with the physical understandings of a toddler.

"Monika.. I love you."

She was startled by the sound of your voice, combined with the statement that you've never been able to directly say to her.

You walked in few steps towards your bed and set Monika down on her back.

"I love you too Anon.~"

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, seeming to have mildly pulled herself together because of the soft nature of the bed and your confession, even if she had said the same words to you countless times.

You laid down next to her, turning onto your sides to face each other. The silence felt eternal while you both maintained full eye contact. The lack of words still spoke in pages to you. The sensations of real life had strongly impacted Monika, and you wondered where both of you would continue as a couple. What would your peers, especially your parents think about this situation? You haven't even moved out to live on your own, yet Monika was now your responsibility. It was a lot to take in from both ends.

Minutes pass, and you noticed the sweat forming on Monika's forehead. You pulled her close, embracing her staggering warmth. She definitely had a fever.

"Anon..."

You remained silent, pulling away from Monika and getting up from the bed to walk into your closet, coming back holding a thin, white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. You didn't have many options for clothing, let alone clothing specifically for Monika, but you know that her school uniform isn't doing any better.

"Here Monika, change into these. It's not much, but I can tell that you're very sick."

She was reluctant as you held out the outfit, but Monika has said before that she'll do anything for you, especially if you cared for her.

You had to assist her while unbuttoning her jacket and removing any other garments, keeping all lewd comments or reactions to yourself. Monika didn't seem to mind that you were helping her undress; after all, this was her first time, since she only existed previously with her uniform, never even able to feel clothing, let alone change outfits. She'd occasionally flinch or let out a sharp, but quiet yelp as you handled her, but you kept working with her slowly, gently removing her entire outfit down to her underwear.

After you assumed that she was comfortable enough, you handed Monika the shirt and pajama pants, allowing her to change by herself. She managed, but still with mild trembling in her movements.

You left for a minute to fill a glass of water for her. When you came back, Monika looked completely different , but in the best way possible. She was kneeling on the bed, low enough to where her feet were at her sides. The pajama pants seemed like a proper fit, but the shirt looked about a size too big, loosely drooping around her body below her breasts. She also decided to remove her ribbon, holding it in her left hand as it rested on her thigh, her long hair flowing after being let down, a graceful contrast to how petite she looked in that outfit and pose.

You knelt beside her and handed her the water. The glass shook in her grasp, despite her holding it with both hands. Good thing the cup was only half-full.

After Monika struggled to take a sip, you rested your hand on her shoulder.

"Do you feel any better?"

You knew it was a dumb question, but even if

Monika wasn't feeling better, you still wanted to comfort her.

"Of course. After all, I finally have you next to me~"

She seemed to be slowly getting better at speaking.

You laid down on your back again, Monika following suit.

"Let's get some sleep for now, okay? I've got quite a lot of things to teach you tomorrow."

Monika smiled.

"Anything for you, Anon~"

There was much to do from here, for you could tell that Monika was still struggling to get used to the new world, but always remained calm, as long as she was talking to you.

The lights had stayed on, yet you and Monika were able to close your eyes tightly hugging each other as both of you slept for what felt like an eternity.


	2. Day 2, Part 1: Good Morning

"Monika?"

You had just woken up in a state of confusion, just hugging air, without your new girlfriend in sight.  
No, it couldn't have been a dream. The glass of water from last night was on the bedside table, and the other side of mattress was still warm as you rolled over the edge to stand up.  
Even with Monika missing, you refused to make the worst assumptions.  
After all, people always make bad decisions when they panic, especially someone as prone to panicking as Monika, at least due to her new situation.  
You suddenly knew that she was still in the house after hearing multiple thuds from downstairs.  
You rushed out of your room, carelessly running down the steps as you made your way to the source of the noise, the living room.  
Monika was on the middle of the floor, lying down on her side with bent legs, as if she has just fallen down.  
She noticed your presence while you were behind, starting to lightly sob.  
You knelt behind her, resting your hand on her shoulder.

"Monika, did you try walking again?"

She solemnly nodded her head, struggling to form an excuse with her words.

"I...I wanted to..."

You slowly pulled your hand, shifting her body along with it until she was lying on her back, fully facing you.  
Monika's face and limbs, especially her knees, were marked with bruises and scrapes, each varying in red and pink hues; nothing severe, but undoubtedly noticeable.  
The little amount of sobbing stopped, but Monika having to stare back at you and allow you see her injuries made even more tears stream from her eyes.

"Anon..."

She sounded just as broken as last night...

"Am I gonna be a problem to you?"

Those words hurt you more than any events or scenes you witnessed from the game.

"No, of course not..."

"But look at me Anon," Monika's dialect continuing to crumble, "I wake up early just to show that I can keep up with you, and..."

While speaking, she tried to raise her arms, but you instantly know what she wanted. You pulled her close to cut off her sentence.  
With her head resting on your shoulder, Monika continued to cry, but more intense and louder, feeling her chest heavily breathe against yours and her tears soak the back of your shirt.  
You couldn't believe this.  
With all of the talks that you've had previously, Monika always came off as a calm, philosophical, and seemingly happy person, able to approach most topics and situations with the most mature demeanor possible.  
But that was all script.  
Now that she was real, she couldn't handle herself as a physical being, sitting here blubbering like a child that lost her mother.  
In fact, she was a child without a mother, without anything to her name.  
Except you...  
All that Monika knows is how much she loves you, but it's mostly blind love now that you thought about it.  
Was blind love really enough to make it through a normal life with her?  
Before Monika came to life, a part of you thought that her future with you would be of happiness.  
No, it will be of happiness, full of it.  
You just have to work with her over time. Monika was not some visual novel archetype anymore.

She was; she IS your girlfriend.

Minutes later, after her sobbing began to soften, you decided to say something.

"Monika," your voice a little cracked, realizing that you lightly cried with her, "Nothing would make me happier than to spend my time to help you."

She pulled away, staring back at you with highlighted, glistening eyes.  
You both gently held hands, yours under hers.

"Are you sure? Look at me, I can hardly stand up."

She looked and sounded calmed down for now, but with the same tone of self-loathing as Sayori.

"That's because," you stood up to your feet, still with a light grip on her fingers between your palms and thumbs, "you've been trying it all alone."

She looked up at you, now with a cute, slightly confused expression. You smiled, giving her arms a small tug to tempt her to stand up.  
It took a minute or two, but she managed to move her legs and body to support her own weight, slowly but surely standing on her own feet, her eyes lining up with yours as they shined with subtle pride.  
Last time that you felt this close to her, she had you trapped in the literature club.  
Now, without her uniform and with her hair down, her hands in yours, Monika looked purely beautiful, more than any woman that you've laid your eyes upon, real or virtual.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but you leaned forward without thinking.

"Ah!~"

With your face tilted, you softly pressed your lips against Monika's, nearly closing your eyes. She was taken by surprise at first, but immediately allowed your advance, closing her eyes as well. The kiss lasted for only seconds, but the connection felt separate to time, almost eternal.  
You pulled away when you realized what you were doing.  
In your head, the kiss was supposed to be a small reward for her standing, albeit with your help. Another part of you wanted to kiss her just because, as if the time was right for it.  
For a second, Monika kept her eyes closed and her mouth slightly gaped, as if she didn't want the moment to end, but immediately returned to a normal expression.  
You felt your cheeks heat up, red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." you muttered, "I thought.."

"Ahaha~" Monika wore her trademark cheery smile, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?~"

"I.. uhhh..."

"C'mon Anon, let's get some breakfast."

She pulled your hands to waltz with you to the kitchen, somehow walking fine without tripping over herself. Your face looked a little confused, then you suddenly realized why she has pulled herself together.  
All that Monika needed to feel happy was you. Your support, your comfort, your love would always help her adapt to this world, no matter the amount of effort you put it, the small kiss you gave reaffirming her belief that you will always be there for her.  
At least, that's what you believed.  
You might have been overthinking the situation, as per usual, but as much as your love mattered to Monika, her happiness just as strongly mattered to you.


End file.
